Buncho Bananas
Buncho Bananas (or BB for short) is a contestant in The Shopkins Game. He was originally on the Squashy Grapes until the Squishy Cherries saved him from elimination in Episode 10. Overall, he ranked 15th in TSG after being eliminated in Don't Lose Your Marbles, with 47 votes against him. He has a conflict with several different characters, the most notable of which is Slick Breadstick after she insulted him in Take the Plunge: Part 2. He didn't make it into The Shopkins Game Again with only 143 votes, the least out of any original contestant along with Pinkie Cola, Tiara Sparkles, Captain Zoom, Toasty Pop, Nina Noodles, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate, and Macy Macaron. Buncho Bananas is a contestant on Battle for TSG and a member of team Iance. Personality Buncho Bananas is very competitive, and even when he's not competing in a challenge he continues to be pushy towards his teammates. He is also very arrogant and rude towards many contestants, especially Slick Breadstick. In BFT, Buncho Bananas appears to be a bit more friendly, and less arrogant. He still holds his competitive spirit, but is more logical about what he says and does. Trivia *Buncho Bananas is briefly mentioned in TSGA 5d, TSGA 5e and GST 1. *Buncho Bananas possibly used to work at a bank, as seen in the full version of Lala Lipstick's Candy Bar Adventure. *Buncho Bananas is one of two contestants to pose for Four in the intro, the other contestant is Strawberry Kiss. *In Episode 14, he did not return because he was tied for 3rd place. *In Power of Three, he was the only player to have arms on his team, causing Buncho Bananas to go "NOOO!!!!". **The same thing happened in Cycle of Life when he does not compete in the challenge. *Buncho Bananas is the lowest ranking contestant in merged teams, being eliminated right after points were established. **Coincidentally, he was the first eliminated male contestant whose name doesn't end in Y. *Buncho Bananas is the first ever contestant to catch a sliced cake. *In Episode 21, Buncho Bananas received the least amount of votes, with 8. They were by MrTristan626, englishcreamcakes, Wave3436, Vader97100, Billymaysx, TheDJ95678, peg12356, and DSlade6907. The same thing happened in The Shopkins Game Again, as Buncho Bananas received the least amount of votes amongst the original contestants. *Buncho Bananas asked if 8 votes were enough to win even though it was only 1/107th of the total votes, not even 1% of the 856 cast votes. *Buncho Bananas, is the only original TSG contestant who hasn't spoken a word in TSGA, along with Tiara Sparkles. (and Berry Tubs, obviously) *It is possible that Buncho Bananas is not very well liked or versatile because, in Slick Breadstick's Book of TSG Tips and Tricks, Tip 25 was "Don't be Buncho Bananas." Also in Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges on the challenge wheel was "Slaughter Buncho Bananas" which made Buncho Bananas to be thought to not be popular although he gets the least votes out of any eliminated contestants at Cake at Stake. *Despite Buncho Bananas's aggressive personality, and how he claims to only want to be teamed with contestants who have a lot of kills in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, he only has a kill count of 5 and hasn't killed a character since Bridge Crossing, way back in season 1. *Buncho Bananas is the only ball with arms. *As of season 1, he is also the only ball without spaces in his name, unlike Slick Breadstick and Bessie Bowl. *Buncho Bananas is one of the 9 classic characters to not join TSGA, along with Pinkie Cola, Macy Macaron, Cheeky Chocolate, Nina Noodles, Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, Kooky Cookie and Tiara Sparkles. *Buncho Bananas may be the most unpopular contestant on the show since he the lowest amount of votes to rejoin with 8 and received the lowest amount of votes out of all the season 1 contestants to be in season 2. *Buncho Bananas's nemesis, Slick Breadstick, wrote a book called Book of TSG Tips and Tricks 1,000,000,000 years ago. One of the tips in there was to not be Buncho Bananas, so this may prove he has lived for a billion years or created in the ice age. However, this would mean that all the other characters are also a billion years old too. It may just be an exaggeration by Tocky Cuckoo Clock, though. *During the stage of 3 teams in TSG, Buncho Bananas was the only contestant with arms and legs to be put in the top two and still remain safe. *Buncho Bananas was runner-up on Total Lala Island. *In A Leg Up in the Race, at 1:12 he is seen holding hands with Tocky Cuckoo Clock, though this could be a complete coincidence. *Buncho Bananas has gone the third longest without competing, next to Kooky Cookie and Tiara Sparkles. *Buncho Bananas is known to be so stupid that he didn't even know his name in Are You Smarter Than a Banana? However, he recognizes his name in The Glistening. *If you listen very closely at the end of the video in Thanks for 4 years! he yells "Oh god my leg!" *Out of the 16 contestants in Bridge Crossing, 9 of them fell off the bridge because of Buncho Bananas, both indirectly and directly. *Buncho Bananas has the ability to spawn metal balls out of his hands, as seen in Sweet Tooth. *Buncho Bananas is the only male on the Squashy Grapes to not have been on TSGA as a contestant. *He is one of the four characters that can be called by his/her initials, the other three being Bessie Bowl (BB), Berry Tubs (BT) and Slick Breadstick (SB). *It is implied that Buncho Bananas is extremely judgmental and prejudiced against armless people since he holds the mindset that those without arms are inherently weaker than those with arms throughout each series, from the beginning of TSG all the way into BFT. *Buncho Bananas ripped both ties in both the tiebreakers in TSG. *Buncho Bananas's expression in GST looks similar to Michael's in Fight Cary. *Buncho Bananas, Sconnie, and Strawberry Kiss have all done Four's pose before the BFT intro. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters